One Day
by Fukkacumi Princess
Summary: Percayalah. Suatu hari nanti, aku yakin Tuhan akan mempertemukan aku dan kamu yang akan menjadi kita. Kita berdua akan terus bersama selamanya apapun yang akan terjadi. Just us, both of us. One day./KRISTAO /HUNTAO /CHANTAO /GS /DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary :** Percayalah. Suatu hari nanti, aku yakin Tuhan akan mempertemukan aku dan kamu yang akan menjadi kita. Kita berdua akan terus bersama selamanya apapun yang akan terjadi. _Just us, both of us. One day ~_

.

.

.

 **ONE DAY**

 **Pair :** KrisTao – HunTao – ChanTao | **Main Cast :** \- Huang Zitao - Wu Yifan – Oh Sehun – Park Chanyeol – And Others

 **Warning :** Genderswitch – Official Couple – Typo's – Gaje – Membosankan

 **Length :** Chapters

 **Rate : T**

Para cast milik Tuhan, orang tua masing-masing, agensi masing-masing dan cerita ini murni milik saya.

 **PROLOG**

.

.

.

Mata itu perlahan terbuka, ruangan putih ini hal yang pertama dilihat oleh mata indah itu dengan bau menyengat khas obat-obatan, sebelum sosok pria yang begitu ia kenal memanggil namanya.

"Zi, astaga kau sadar. Sebentar sayang aku akan memanggil dokter." Pria itu senang bukan main saat sosok gadis rapuh itu membuka mata setelah 8 hari tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

"A-apa? ha-mil?"

"Ya, kurasa Zitao mengetahui dirinya hamil. Karna tidak menerima kenyataan ia melakukan percobaan bunuh diri."

"Astaga, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Pemuda itu mengusap rambutnya kasar seolah melampiaskan kemarahannya. Apa kekasihnya sedang bermain teka-teki dengannya?.

Bahkan ia tidak tau apapun.

"Tenanglah Sehun. Aku akan membantumu."

"Terima kasih hyung."

.

.

.

Suasana disalah kamar rumah sakit ini mendadak tegang dengan suara jeritan dan teriakan. Gadis itu mengamuk lagi, ia menangis lagi. Bagaimana dengan masa depannya yang sudah dirancang dengan begitu indah bersama kekasihnya kandas begitu saja?. Gadis itu tidak terima. Ia ingin janin yang hidup dirahimnya hilang. Enyahlah!

"Aaaarrrrrrhhhgg…" dengan menjerit dan meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan ia terus memukul brutal perutnya sendiri.

"Kau harus mati. Kau harus mati." Ia ingin janin itu mati. Itu bukan anak dari orang yang ia harapkan.

"Zi, tenanglah.." Sehun dan beberapa suster terus mengekangnya agar gadis itu berhenti memukul perutnya sendiri.

Nyonya Huang terus menangis menyaksikan bagaimana tingkah putri semata wayangnya berlaku tidak beda jauh dari orang gila. Begitupun dengan sang suami yang tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari, dengan berbagai nasehat yang ia dengar, dengan berbagai terapi dan pengobatan yang ia jalani. Kini gadis itu tidak meraung-raung lagi seperti dulu. Dengan perut yang semakin membesar ia sudah menerima kenyataan meski dirinya seperti patung yang bisa bernafas.

Ya, patung yang bisa bernafas. Ia seperti patung. Diam dan hanya melamun.

"Zi. Lihat! Oppa bawa pizza kesukaanmu." Pria itu mengangkat bawaannya dan senyum berkembang diwajahnya. Sedangkan yang panggil hanya menoleh sebentar lalu termenung lagi seperti biasanya.

"Zi~ Chanyeol oppa datang. Dia sudah bela-belain kemari meski sibuk looh~" pemuda yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu tersenyum karna Nyonya Huang menyambutnya.

Bagaimanapun ia rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya sementara demi pujaan hatinya. Apalagi gadis itu dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Keluarlah. Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

.

.

.

Wu Yifan atau lebih dikenal dengan panggilan Kris. Jutawan kaya raya nan tampan yang memiliki apapun yang ia mau semudah mengedipkan mata. Ia menjatuhkan hatinya sejak lama pada anak gadis keluarga Huang itu.

Dengan bisikan iblis darimana. Entahlah. Ia sengaja memperkosa gadis itu hingga membuahkan hasil.

Ini yang ia inginkan.

Dan keinginan menghamili gadis tersebut hal yang paling sulit baginya. Mudah saja ia mendapatkan barang termahal sekalipun. Tapi sangat sulit mendapatkan gadis itu.

Dengan melakukan itu. Ia harus mendapatkan gadisnya.

Seutuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Every love story is beautiful, but ours is my favourite._**

 ** _-One Day-_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Entahlah! Barbie lelah xD

Review bila berkenan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

 **Summary :** Percayalah. Suatu hari nanti, aku yakin Tuhan akan mempertemukan aku dan kamu yang akan menjadi kita. Kita berdua akan terus bersama selamanya apapun yang akan terjadi. _Just us, both of us. One day ~_

.

.

.

 **ONE DAY**

 **Pair :** KrisTao – HunTao – ChanTao | **Main Cast :** \- Huang Zitao - Wu Yifan – Oh Sehun – Park Chanyeol – And Others

 **Warning :** Genderswitch – Official Couple – Typo's – Gaje – Membosankan

 **Length :** Chapters

 **Rate : T**

Para cast milik Tuhan, orang tua masing-masing, agensi masing-masing dan cerita ini murni milik saya.

.

.

.

Suara tepuk tangan meriah menyertai pesta ulang tahun gadis itu malam ini. Di usianya yang ke 17 tahun, ia mendapat banyak kejutan malam ini.

Termasuk mendapatkan hati beku seorang pemuda yang ia dambakan selama ini.

Pemuda yang telah menjadi kekasihnya sejak 3 hari yang lalu.

Oh Sehun.

"Selamat ulang tahun Zitao." Sehun memberikan satu kecupan dipipi kiri gadis itu.

"Terima kasih Sehun~ kau kado terindah dihari ulang tahunku."

Gadis itu bergelayut manja di lengan kekasihnya.

Sehun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kau manja seperti ini hanya padaku kan?"

"Ck! Memangnya kau mau aku manja pada orang lain?" Zitao bisa menangkap aura menyeramkan dari pemuda itu.

"Silahkan saja jika kau bisa."

Bohong!

Sehun ingin mengatakan pada Zitao, bahwa hanya dialah laki-laki yang boleh diperlakukan begitu oleh Zitao.

Sehun tidak ingin ada laki-laki lain yang melihat sisi manja Zitao. Temasuk laki-laki dewasa yang saat ini dekat dengan Zitao.

Awalnya Sehun tidak ingin menyatakan dulu cintanya pada Zitao. Namun, karena ada satu dari sekian banyak saingan Sehun yang sangat dekat dengan Zitao.

Bahkan bisa dibilang sangat mencari kesempatan untuk bisa menempel pada Zitao.

Dan itu membuat Sehun harus cepat bertindak sebelum miliknya jadi milik orang lain.

"Hai Zitao."

"Oppa!"

Baru saja orang itu dibicarakan. Sudah tampak saja ia!

"Selamat ulang tahun Zi. Ini." pria itu menyerahkan _paper bag_ berisikan kado untuk Zitao.

Dan gadis itu menerimanya dengan wajah berseri. Membuat pria itu puas saja.

"Kuharap kau menyukai kadonya."

"Aku pasti menyukainya. Terima kasih Chanyeol-oppa."

Chanyeol senang melihat Zitao menerima kadonya.

Dan Sehun?

Ia hanya menatap mereka kesal namun tetap tertutupi dengan wajah datarnya.

Park Chanyeol.

Pria lebih tua 3 tahun dari mereka itu berhasil membuat Sehun dongkol.

Hampir disetiap momen ia dan Zitao pasti Chanyeol datang yang ujung-ujungnya membuat perhatian Zitao untuknya teralihkan.

"Ah! oppa. Kuharap kau menikmati pestanya." Zitao mencoba mencairkan suasana diantara mereka. Jika Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah bertemu mereka akan menatap tajam satu sama lain.

Dan Zitao sadar akan hal itu.

"Baiklah. Aku juga harus bertemu ayahmu." pria itu menatap Zitao dan tersenyum.

Chanyeol harus berbicara pada Tuan Huang.

.

.

.

Pria itu terus memandangi pasangan yang berdiri tidak jauh dari kue ulang tahun raksasa itu. Para tamu undangan terus bergantian datang pada pasangan itu untuk memberikan ucapan selamat.

Ck. Seperti sedang berada dipesta pernikahan saja.

Padahal inikan pesta ulang tahun.

"Kupikir Tuan Huang tidak memiliki anak kembar."

"Siapa maksudmu?"

Pria itu terus menyesap sampanye pada gelas berkaki panjang itu.

"Siapa anak yang berada disamping putri Tuan Huang itu?" bukannya menjawab pria tersebut malah bertanya pada pria yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Yang ku tau itu kekasihnya."

Pria itu melirik pria yang lebih tua disampingnya.

"Kurasa aku menyukai gadis itu ayah."

Pria yang lebih tua yang dipanggil ayah tersebut menoleh.

"Kau serius Kris?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Jangan macam-macam Kris. Zitao sudah punya kekasih dan aku kenal betul dengan ayahnya. Huang Shizhun. Shizhun teman baikku. Aku tidak mau kau melakukan yang tidak-tidak. Bagaimanapun aku tidak tau harus menjelaskan seperti apa nantinya pada keluarga itu."

Pria itu khawatir putranya akan melakukan apapun demi yang ia mau.

"Tenang saja ayah. Aku hanya ingin membuat gadis itu menjadi menantu ayah."

"Zitao memang menantu idamanku. Tapi kau tau? Merebut milik orang lain? Itu bukan gayaku. Jangan mempermalukan marga Wu."

Kedua pria yang merupakan ayah dan anak tersebut tertawa renyah memperlihatkan keakraban keduanya.

Disisi lain Kris tengah menyusun banyak rencana dikepalanya.

.

.

.

Hari ini seperti biasanya, Sehun menjemput Zitao untuk pergi kesekolah bersama. Ia tidak membiarkan Chanyeol menjemput Zitao dan datang lebih dulu darinya.

Pernah sekali mereka berdua membujuk Zitao agar masuk ke dalam mobil mereka masing-masing saat secara kebetulan Sehun dan Chanyeol datang menjemput Zitao dalam waktu bersamaan.

Sehun menyuruh Zitao untuk masuk ke mobilnya dengan alasan karena ia adalah kekasih Zitao.

Sedangkan Chanyeol menyuruh Zitao masuk ke mobilnya dengan alasan karna ia adalah orang pertama yang sampai di rumah Zitao daripada Sehun.

Karena kesal Zitao lebih memilih diantar oleh supirnya.

Jika Sehun dan Chanyeol bertengkar sangat mudah membuat _mood_ Zitao menurun.

"Selamat pagi Zi."

"Selamat pagi Hun." Zitao menghampiri Sehun yang akan membuka pintu mobil untuknya.

"Kau tidak memberikan _morning kiss_ untukku?" Sehun bisa melihat pipi Zitao yang merona.

"Jangan menggodaku Sehun!" Zitao kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya.

Sehun tau, Zitao masih bersikap malu-malu padanya. Bahkan Sehun harus diam-diam jika mau mencuri ciuman Zitao.

"Aku sedang tidak menggodamu sayang." Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Zitao. Tapi Zitao menahan dada Sehun agar berhenti mendekat.

"Hun-ah, nanti ada yang lihat."

"Jadi kau mau tidak ada yang melihat?"

Sehun bisa melihat wajah gugup Zitao sedekat ini.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Aku tidak- ah, nanti kita terlambat." mana mungkin Zitao menerima ajakan Sehun didepan pintu pagar rumahnya. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba papa atau mama Huang keluar dan menemukan keadaan putrinya sedang melakukan itu.

Bisa-bisa Zitao disuruh menikah dini oleh papa Huang.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak jadi meminta jatahku."

Zitao mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Jadi kau berubah pikiran?" Sehun menambahkan karena melihat tingkah Zitao yang seperti merajuk.

"Tidak! Aku tidak merajuk." Zitao langsung masuk kedalam mobil Sehun sebelum ia digoda lagi oleh Tuan muda Oh itu.

.

.

.

Selama dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah mereka hanya diam dengan sesekali Sehun melirik Zitao kemudian tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

Zitao masih berkutat dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut menurut Sehun. Ia tau jika Sehun menahan tawa karenanya meski ia memandang kedepan.

"Tertawalah jika kau ingin menertawaiku!"

"Tidak Zi. Kau sangat imut. Aku jadi ingin membawamu bersamaku."

Zitao tidak mengerti ucapan Sehun. Namun ia mulai panik saat Sehun terus melajukan mobilnya melewati pagar sekolah mereka.

"Ya. Ya. Kita mau kemana? Sekolah kita dibelakang Sehun. Kau melewatinya."

"Kita bolos." dengan entengnya Sehun mengajak Zitao bolos.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Bagaimana kalau mama papa tau? Mereka akan menyita barang berhargaku~" Zitao mulai merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Tidak! Aku bisa menjelaskan itu nanti. Kau tenang saja, aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu hari ini."

.

.

.

"Kris!"

Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, pria ini langsung menyerang.

"Demi tuhan Kris. Ada apa tiba-tiba kau menyuruhku mencari data pribadi putri Huang itu?"

"Ketuk pintu dulu Chen, kau harus lebih sopan pada _boss_ -mu."

Pria yang dipanggil Chen itu memutar malas matanya.

"Ck. Kau memang tak tau terima kasih. Kau tau? Mencari informasi anak seorang pengacara ternama itu bukan perkara mudah. Untung aku punya banyak koneksi."

"Tidak ada untungnya aku berterima kasih padamu. Keluarlah." Kris Wu memang sombong. Tapi ia jadi tidak tega pada Chen. Chen itu sahabat sekaligus sekretaris pribadinya.

"Kau memang keras kepala Wu muda." meski begitu Chen tidak pernah ambil hati pada sikap Kris. Ia tau bagaimana Kris sebenarnya.

Chen berbalik hendak keluar dari ruangan Kris. Ia baru saja memegang _handle_ pintu.

"Chen. Terima kasih."

Chen bisa mendengar suara Kris tanpa berbalik melihat. Ia hanya hanya mengangkat bahu dan berjalan keluar.

.

.

.

Sehun benar-benar mengajak Zitao bolos sekolah. Terbukti mereka berdua sedang berada di taman dekat dengan _apartement_ milik Sehun.

Mereka menduduki ayunan yang berpasangan itu. Awalnya Zitao menolak. Ia takut ada orang yang mengenalinya melihat ia berkeliaran pada jam sekolah dengan memakai seragam pula.

Tapi karena Sehun bilang tidak apa-apa, Zitao hanya menurut saja. Ia juga ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Sehun.

Hanya hari ini.

Masalah bolos nanti Zitao akan meminta perlindungan dari mama Huang, pasti papa Huang akan mengalah.

Sehun dan Zitao masih berdiam diri. Sesekali kaki mereka mendorong permukaan tanah agar ayunan itu bergerak.

"Zitao."

"Hmm." Gadis itu menoleh melihat Sehun.

"Sebenarnya siapa orang bernama Chanyeol itu untukmu?" Sehun menatap Zitao tepat pada manik kembar gadis itu.

"Chanyeol-oppa? Keluargaku mengenal baik keluarga Chanyeol-oppa. Ayah kami bersahabat. Ayahku juga pengacara yang membela perusahaan milik keluarga Park. Dan aku berteman dengan Chanyeol-oppa karena kami sering bertemu secara kebetulan."

Kebetulan katanya?

"Lalu kenapa dia sampai berani menjemputmu? Bahkan dia menghinaku didepanmu." Sehun menaikkan _volume_ suaranya. Ia tidak terima Zitao membela pria tiang itu.

"Sehun, lupakan masalah itu. Kami hanya berteman." Zitao juga ikut menaikkan _volume_ suaranya.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu berhubungan dengan pria itu lagi. Apapun hubungannya. Termasuk berteman!"

"Kau cemburu?" Zitao memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan memicing matanya yang membuat Sehun melihat kearah lain.

"Aku tidak cemburu! Kau itu milikku. Aku tidak suka milikku bersama dengan orang lain."

Zitao paling tau sifat Sehun yang ini.

Sehun itu suka gengsian sekaligus _possessive_ dan juga _agressif_.

Tapi Sehun orang yang pengertian. Dia tau batasannya.

"Aku cuma mencitaimu Hun-ah~"

Sehun menoleh kembali pada Zitao. Ia bangkit dari ayunan tersebut dan berdiri didepan Zitao yang membuat gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya melihat Sehun.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Kau tau kan perjuanganku untuk mendapatkanmu itu seperti apa? Bahkan aku berusaha keras dan belajar mati-matian agar bisa masuk Hayang School dan bisa satu sekolah lagi denganmu."

Mata Zitao mulai berkaca-kaca. Gadis itu sangat _sensitive_.

Sehun memegang kedua bahu Zitao membuat gadis itu berdiri. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana hangatnya berada dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Aku mencitaimu Zitao." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Zitao dan membelai surai panjang milik gadisnya.

"Aku juga. Bahkan sangat mencintaimu Sehun."

.

.

.

Kris masih mengulang-ulang membaca data-data pribadi Zitao, serta ratusan foto-foto gadis itu yang ia hasilkan dari seseorang yang ia tugaskan.

Gadis itu tampak begitu cantik meski tidak ada satupun fotonya yang melihat kearah lensa.

Tanpa sadar ada seringaian kecil menghiasi wajah tampannya

Ia tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu secara langsung.

Ah. Bahkan esok ia harus kembali ke Kanada.

Sepertinya ia harus sedikit bersabar demi yang satu ini.

Kris mengecek ponsel pintarnya. Ia membuka pesan e-mail yang baru masuk. Seringaian itu hilang seketika terganti dengan wajah datar nan sombong yang ia miliki.

Ia bisa melihat foto-foto gadis yang begitu ia puja sedang berpelukan dengan seorang pemuda ditaman bermain. Mereka menggunakan seragam yang sama.

Siapa pemuda itu?

Ah! Kris ingat.

Ayahnya pernah bilang jika Zitao sudah punya kekasih.

Dan…

Bukankah itu pemuda yang bersama Zitao saat pesta ulang tahun waktu itu?

Jadi pemuda itu kekasihnya?

Rasanya pemuda itu akan menjadi saingannya.

 _Bocah itu patut disingkirkan!_

Kris menghubungi seseorang. Ia ingin tau segalanya tentang pemuda yang ada dalam foto tersebut.

.

.

.

Disisi lain, Chanyeol sedang bersama Tuan Huang dan juga ayahnya. Mereka sedang dalam proyek bersama. Tuan Park memilih Tuan Huang sebagai _partner_ -nya. Keluarga mereka saling mempercayai satu sama lain.

"Shizhun-ah, bagaimana kabar Zitao?"

Park Chan Young.

Pemilik Hotel Wiz Lon'd yang terkenal megah dan merupakan bangunan tertinggi di Korea Selatan itu merupakan ayah dari Chanyeol.

Chan Young dan Shizhun sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak berada di bangku universitas.

"Zitao-ku memang selalu baik. Akhir-akhir ini aku menekannya supaya lebih rajin belajar. Kau tau kan? Aku ingin Zitao tetap bertahan di Hayang School?"

"Ya. Setidaknya jangan terlalu menuntutnya. Aku tidak ingin menantuku kau buat gila."

"Hahaha.."

Kedua ayah tersebut larut dalam tawa dan obrolan mereka. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, ia ikut tersenyum menatap kedua sahabat tersebut.

Ia sangat berharap mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan.

Ia sangat berharap Zitao jadi miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **My love for you is a journey, starting at forever and ending at never.**_

 _ **-One Day-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Semoga suka sama chap ini~.

1 review menambah semangat aku buat bikin ff lagi.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

 **Summary :** Percayalah. Suatu hari nanti, aku yakin Tuhan akan mempertemukan aku dan kamu yang akan menjadi kita. Kita berdua akan terus bersama selamanya apapun yang akan terjadi. _Just us, both of us. One day ~_

.

.

.

 **ONE DAY**

 **Pair :** KrisTao – HunTao – ChanTao | **Main Cast :** \- Huang Zitao - Wu Yifan – Oh Sehun – Park Chanyeol – And Others

 **Warning :** Genderswitch – Official Couple – Typo's – Gaje – Membosankan

 **Length :** Chapters

 **Rate : T**

Para cast milik Tuhan, orang tua masing-masing, agensi masing-masing dan cerita ini murni milik saya.

.

.

.

 _ **1 Year Later…**_

Gadis itu menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin. Dengan mengenakan _long dress glamour_ tanpa tali berwarna pastel yang membuat bahu dan sekitar dadanya terekpos. Dan dipadukan dengan _high heels_ dengan warna senada. Rambut coklat _curly_ -nya dibiarkan tergerai indah dengan hiasan _matha patti_ yang terpasang menutupi bagian batas rambut serta kening mengikuti bentuk lengkung kepala.

Sangat indah.

Bak seorang Dewi Yunani.

Bibirnya membentuk senyum indah saat ia rasa puas akan penampilannya.

 _Kau memang seorang Dewi._

Ia berbalik meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ruangan terpisah dengan kamar tidurnya.

 _Toktoktok..._

"Zitao~ cepatlah sayang. Sehun sudah lama menunggu."

"Iya ma~ aku akan keluar." gadis yang dipanggil Zitao terus mengulum senyum diwajahnya. Mendengar nama Sehun ia mendadak panas. Pasti kekasihnya itu sangat tampan jika mengenakan pakaian formal.

Aah… Zitao tidak sabar ingin melihatnya.

.

.

.

Zitao menuruni anak tangga dan berjalan ke ruang tamu utama dimana disana ada sang Pangeran yang sedang menunggu Tuan Putri.

Sehun mendadak berdiri dari duduknya dan memandang takjub pada sosok yang baru saja berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Sosok yang begitu indah.

 _Kau memang Dewi-ku._

"Sehun!?"

"Aah. Ya?"

"Kau melamun? Ayo berangkat." ingin Zitao berteriak sekarang. Apa ia mempesona malam ini? Sehun-nya bertingkah aneh dari biasanya.

"Ayo." Sehun hanya memberinya senyum. Walaupun tipis tapi hanya kepada Zitao yang ia tunjukkan.

Zitao mengaitkan tangannya dilengan Sehun. Mereka berjalan beriringan dan tampak begitu serasi.

"Kau cantik." Sehun menoleh kesamping dan melihat Zitao-nya tersenyum dengan pipi merona.

 _Kuharap hanya kepadaku sikap ini kau tunjukkan._

.

.

.

Hayang International SHS Hall.

Malam ini, para murid sekolah ternama itu mendatangi _farewell party_ yang megah menyambut kelulusan para senior.

 _Red carpet_ yang terbentang dari gerbang utama menuju pintu masuk. Papan bunga ucapan selamat dari sponsor di berbagai kalangan. Jangan lupakan bahwa malam ini pihak sekolah juga menyediakan sampanye.

Satu persatu siswa dan siswi berjalan di atas _Red carpet_ seolah mereka adalah bintangnya.

Sehun dan Zitao berjalan berdampingan. Sepertinya mereka akan jadi bintang utama malam ini.

Saat ingin memasuki ruang aula Zitao dikejutkan oleh kehadiran seseorang.

"Hai Zi?"

"Chanyeol oppa!"

Sehun menarik pinggang Zitao agar lebih mendekat kepadanya. Belakangan ini pemuda itu selalu hadir diantara mereka. Chanyeol bisa melihat pandangan tak suka di wajah Sehun.

"Kenapa oppa bisa hadir disini?" Zitao sedikit menarik dirinya agar tidak terlalu menempel pada Sehun. Ia tau Chanyeol sedang memandang kearah pinggangnya yang dipegang erat oleh Sehun.

"Aah... Aku diundang kesini. Aku datang mewakili keluarga-ku." Chanyeol tersenyum bisa melihat Zitao lagi.

Ah! Ia tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana kisah pertama saat mereka berjumpa. Kejadian itu tepat 3 tahun yang lalu. Saat Chanyeol menghadiri pesta dikediaman keluarga Huang.

Zitao memang gadis yang ceria. Ia bisa akrab dan berteman dengan siapa saja. Buktinya pertemanan mereka terjadi akibat ketidak sengajaan dari Zitao yang menumpahkan minuman pada jas Chanyeol.

Saat itu dengan polosnya Zitao mengutarakan seribu kata maaf takut-takut membuat kekacauan pada rekan kerja ayahnya. Dan sesederhana itu Chanyeol bisa jatuh hati pada Zitao.

Semenjak saat itu Chanyeol sering mengunjungi rumah rekan bisnis ayahnya. Ia sering mengunjungi Zitao atau sekedar mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

Dan itu berlaku hingga saat ini. Walaupun tidak sesering dulu tapi tetap saja membuat Sehun cemburu.

Lelaki mana yang tidak cemburu jika kekasihnya diajak jalan-jalan oleh pria dewasa?

Bukankah itu tidak ada bedanya dengan kencan buta?

Seperti saat ini contohnya. Bukankah ia kekasih Zitao? Tapi kenapa malah ia yang diacuhkan? Sementara Zitao dan Chanyeol sudah larut dalam obrolan mereka.

"Kau sangat cantik malam ini." Chanyeol berkata ingin menggoda Zitao.

Ah, tepatnya ingin menggoda Sehun.

Menggoda kemarahannya?

Mungkin.

Bahkan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas rahang Sehun mengeras dan menggertakkan giginya.

Zitao menyadari itu. Ia lupa pada Sehun yang sedari tadi ia acuhkan. Zitao jadi tidak enak hati padanya.

"Ah. Oppa kami akan bergabung dengan teman-teman yang lain. Sampai nanti."

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti Zi." Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Ia yakin setelah ini Sehun akan marah-marah karna cemburu pada Zitao.

Padahal Chanyeol sudah mengingatkan jangan mencari pacar yang seumuran.

Zitao tau pasti Sehun kecewa padanya. Buktinya kekasih yang amat dicintainya itu masih menggertakkan giginya.

"Sehun. Maaf."

Tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda itu. Tapi Sehun membalas dengan menatap Zitao.

"Sehun~ kau tau kan? Chanyeol-oppa itu seperti sahabat dan kakak bagiku? Ayolah~"

"Tapi Zi. Kau lihat kan? Saat kita bertiga tadi depan? Bahkan dia tidak menganggapku ada. Dia pikir aku setan? Padahal kan dia setannya." Sehun tidak terima. Chanyeol memang lebih mapan darinya. Lebih dewasa dan bisa menarik gadis belia mana saja dengan status dan wajahnya.

Wajah?

Ya. Sehun akui pria itu tidak buruk.

Tapi pria itu brengsek.

Kenapa harus Zitao?

"Tapi kan aku tetap memilihmu Hun-ah. Aku tidak selingkuh."

Sehun bisa melihat mata Zitao menajam. Apakah ia bisa mempercayai gadis itu?

Chanyeol menatap Zitao dan Sehun. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa nyeri saat melihat pasangan itu.

 _Kenapa kau tidak mempertemukan aku dengannya lebih dulu Tuhan?_

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol membawa Zitao pergi jauh bersamanya. Hanya berdua.

"Chanyeol?"

"Tuan Wu! Apa kabar Tuan?" Chanyeol menjabat tangan pria berumur itu. Ia juga tidak menyangka Tuan Wu akan menyapanya.

"Baik. Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang. Dimana ayahmu?"

"Ah. Appa dan umma tidak bisa hadir. Aku datang sebagai gantinya."

"Begitukah? Ah.. tidak apa-apa. Semoga kau menikmati pestanya.

.

.

.

Pesta sudah dimulai sejak satu jam yang lalu, kini para penghuni Hayang ISHS larut pada pesta tersebut. Dentuman musik dan minuman yang memabukkan membuat semua orang larut dalam suasana.

Tak sedikit dari sekian banyak tamu undangan yang mempertanyakan cara sekolah itu merayakan hari kelulusan.

Zitao kini tengah berada didepan kaca wastafel kamar mandi. Ia berbenah sedikit agar penampilannya memukau selalu.

Zitao tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan dua gadis yang membicarakan seseorang.

"Kau tau Kris Wu? Yang tadi menyampaikan pidato singkatnya setelah kepala sekolah kita?" gadis dengan gaun merah menjulang dilantai itu bertanya pada temannya.

"Ah, Kris Wu. Memangnya kenapa? Kuakui dia memang tampan." gadis dengan gaun hijau tersebut menanggapi.

Zitao tidak tau siapa nama keduanya.

"Astaga. Ternyata ia anak pemilik sekolah ini. Hayang School rupanya bagian dari Wu Corp dibidang pendidikan."

"Ck. Wu Corp memang berbahaya! Mereka punya segalanya."

Zitao hanya bisa bernafas kasar mendengar _gossip_ dua gadis itu. Ia juga baru mengetahui jika orang bernama Kris Wu itu anak dari paman Wu.

Ya.

Zitao memang kenal dengan keluarga itu. Ia pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengan paman dan bibi Wu. Tapi Zitao belum pernah bertemu dengan anak mereka.

Seingat Zitao, paman dan bibi Wu pernah bilang jika mereka punya anak laki-laki yang tinggal di Kanada. Tapi mereka tidak pernah menyebut namanya. Jadi Zitao juga tidak perlu menanyakannya.

Zitao memutuskan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Baru saja keluar ia sudah dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang menabraknya. Untung saja orang tersebut menahan lengannya. Jika tidak pasti Zitao sudah tersungkur dilantai.

Zitao membenarkan berdirinya lalu melepaskan tangan orang tersebut dari lengannya. Ia mengangkat kepala untuk melihat siapa orang tersebut.

Untuk sesaat ia diam. Mereka berdua diam.

Zitao seperti dihipnotis.

Ia seperti terkunci oleh manik coklat bening milik orang tersebut.

"Aah. Maafkan aku nona. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja."

Orang tersebut ialah seorang pemuda.

"T-tidak apa-apa. Aku permisi."

Sepertinya ia mengenal orang yang baru saja menabrak dirinya. Jika tidak salah ia juga melihat orang ini saat acara ulang tahunnya pada tahun lalu.

Bukankah itu pemuda yang diomongkan oleh dua gadis itu?

Putra dari teman ayahnya?

Putra dari paman dan bibi Wu yang tinggal di Kanada?

Zitao melewati pemuda itu dan berjalan dimana Sehun beserta sepasang kekasih yang merupakan sahabat Zitao dan juga Sehun berada.

"Hai, maaf lama."

"Kau memang lama dalam segala hal Zi."

Dyo Kyungsoo.

Gadis mungil bermata belok itu selalu saja tidak ada habisnya menggoda Zitao. Walaupun sebagian besar yang ia katakan merupakan fakta.

Zitao tidak menanggapi perkataan Kyungsoo, pikirannya masih tertuju pada pemuda tadi. Ada rasa aneh yang menyelimuti dirinya.

"Zitao? Ada apa?" Kyungsoo merasa ada yang lain dari gadis itu.

"Kyungie-ah, dimana Sehun?" Zitao mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Sehun.

"Ah, Sehun dan Kai sedang berada diluar _hall_ , mereka ingin bertemu dengan teman tim basket mereka. Aku menunggumu sebelum kita kesana juga."

"Aku tidak mau kesana. Pasti laki-laki semua."

"Kau benar. Kita tunggu disini saja."

Zitao dan Kyungsoo kembali mengobrol sambil sesekali menyesap sampanye dari gelas yang mereka pegang. Zitao kembali merasa aneh. Ia seperti di perhatikan oleh seseorang. Saat Zitao mengedarkan pandangannya kesamping kiri, ia sedikit terkejut saat seseorang sedang menatapnya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Meski jarak mereka sedikit jauh tapi ia yakin pemuda itu menatapnya.

Bukankah itu Kris Wu?

"Zitao? Ada apa?" Kyungsoo hari ini dibuat heran oleh sahabatnya itu. Tidak biasanya Zitao seperti itu.

Gadis bermata panda tersebut hanya menggeleng menandakan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

Zitao kembali melihat kekiri, namun ia tidak menemui lagi pemuda itu.

 _Kemana dia?_

.

.

.

"Hallo? Chen, sudah kau siapkan?"

" _Sudah. Tapi tumben-tumbenan kau nginap di Hotel?"_

Kris menyeringai. Ia ingin segera menuntaskan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

" _Hallo? Kris?"_ sosok diseberang sana heran akan tingkah laku sahabat sekaligus _boss_ -nya itu.

"Kalau begitu aku tutup!"

" _YAK! KRIS WU-"_

 _Pip…_

Belum selesai orang diseberang sana memaki, Kris lebih dulu menutup panggilan-nya. Ia tidak sanggup mendengar omelan Chen.

"Huang Zi Tao~"

Kris tersenyum setelah mendesahkan nama itu.

Senyum Kris semakin lebar saat gadis yang baru saja ia sebut namanya menyapa pandangannya. Ia sendirian. Kris berjalan kearah Zitao-nya.

Zitao-nya?

Ah! Sebentar lagi gadis itu akan menjadi miliknya.

"Hai."

Zitao menoleh. Entah kenapa Kris bisa bertekuk lutut pada Putri Huang itu. Rasanya ia rela melakukan apa saja demi gadis itu.

"H-hai."

"Kemana teman-temanmu?"

"Mereka diluar. Diluar dingin. Jadi aku menunggu mereka disini."

 _Benarkah? Tapi aku bisa menghangatkanmu sayang~_

Kris hanya mengangguk dan mengeluarkan senyum paling tampan yang ia punya.

Hanya untuk Zitao seorang.

"Mau minum bersamaku?"

Zitao bingung. Sebenarnya ia tidak bisa minum terlalu banyak. Ia belum terbiasa. Bagaimana kalau nanti ia mabuk?

"Ah~ baiklah." Ia tidak tega jika menolaknya.

Satu alasan kenapa Zitao mau diajak bicara oleh Kris. Karena Kris merupakan anak dari paman dan bibi Wu.

"Aku Kris Wu, kau bisa memanggilku Kris." Kris menjulurkan tangannya, kemudian disambut oleh gadis Huang itu.

"Huang Zi Tao. Panggil saja Zitao."

Bagaimana gadis itu menyambut uluran tangannya, bagaimana gadis itu tersenyum padanya, bagaimana merdunya suara itu, bagaimana lembutnya kulit tangan gadis itu.

Semuanya membuat Kris semakin mencintai Zitao. Ia semakin menginginkan Zitao.

"Kurasa aku jauh lebih dewasa dibandingkan denganmu. Kira-kira kita berbeda sekitar 4 tahun."

"Benarkah? Apa aku harus memanggilmu oppa? Atau gege?"

Kris terkekeh mendengar perkataan Zitao, gadis itu benar-benar masih polos.

"Aku menyukai kata gege. Bukankah kita sama-sama dari China?"

"Kau benar. Dan… aku baru tau jika gege anak dari paman dan bibi Wu."

 _Benarkah? Apa ini sebuah kebetulan? Kenapa papa dan mama tidak pernah mengenalkannya dari awal?_

"Kau kenal dengan orang tua-ku? Berapa lama?"

"Iya, papa-ku bilang keluarga kita sangat dekat."

Rahang Kris mengeras.

"Begitu~ aku baru mengetahui jika keluarga kita sangat dekat."

Kris memberi sampanye pada Zitao. Bukan sembarang sampanye. Ia memesan khusus untuk Zitao.

Zitao mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Kris dan menerima gelas pemberian Kris walaupun sedikit ragu.

Tak berapa lama ia bisa melihat mata Zitao berkedip-kedip sambil menahan sesuatu. Gadis itu mulai goyah.

Sebelum pingsan, Kris membawa gadis itu agar jauh dari keramaian. Ia membawa gadis itu menuju parkiran, tempat dimana mobilnya berada.

Kris mendudukkan Zitao dikursi penumpang. Ia memutari mobil dan masuk kedalamnya.

Kris menoleh pada Zitao. Mata gadis itu semakin sayu.

Dan tertidur.

 _Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana. Bolehkah aku menyalahkan takdir kenapa tidak mempertemukan kita lebih awal? Aku akan melakukan apapun demi-mu._

 _Dewi-ku…_

 _Maafkan aku._

 _Aku melakukan ini untuk cinta-mu. Cinta-mu yang begitu jauh untukku raih, begitu tinggi untukku gapai._

 _Maafkan aku._

 _Sesungguhnya._

 _Aku mencintaimu…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **I look at you and see the rest of my life in front of my eyes.**_

 _ **-One Day-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Semoga suka sama chap ini~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

 **Summary :** Percayalah. Suatu hari nanti, aku yakin Tuhan akan mempertemukan aku dan kamu yang akan menjadi kita. Kita berdua akan terus bersama selamanya apapun yang akan terjadi. _Just us, both of us. One day ~_

.

.

.

 **ONE DAY**

 **Pair :** KrisTao – HunTao – ChanTao | **Main Cast :** \- Huang Zitao - Wu Yifan – Oh Sehun – Park Chanyeol – And Others

 **Warning :** Genderswitch – Official Couple – Typo's – Gaje – Membosankan

 **Length :** Chapters

 **Rate : M for this chapter**

Para cast milik Tuhan, orang tua masing-masing, agensi masing-masing dan cerita ini murni milik saya.

.

.

.

Mobil Kris tiba di _basement_ Hotel yang telah dipesan sebelumnya. Ia menoleh pada Zitao yang duduk dibangku penumpang tertidur dengan damai. Nafasnya teratur. Ia jadi enggan mengusik gadis yang tengah tertidur itu.

Tapi mau tidak mau ia harus menuntaskan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Membuat Zitao menjadi miliknya.

Selamanya.

Ia tidak peduli bagaimana akibat dari perbuatannya ini nanti.

Yang jelas ia akan sangat senang hati untuk bertanggung jawab.

Karna menurutnya, hanya dengan cara ini ia bisa memiliki Zitao.

Kini Kris yang tengah menggendong Zitao tiba didalam kamar mereka.

Kamar yang akan menjadi saksi bisu penyatuan pergerakan cinta Kris pada Zitao.

Kris membaringkan tubuh sintal gadis itu. Ia juga ikut terbaring telungkup disamping Zitao dengan sedikit menindih tubuh subur gadis itu. Entah kenapa jantung nya berdegup kencang saat melihat wajah _Dewi_ -nya yang sedang tak sadarkan diri.

Zitao benar-benar bagaikan seorang _Dewi_. Bahkan _matha patti_ yang masih terpasang indah semakin memperlihatkan betapa anggun gadis itu. Bahkan Kris tidak pernah melihat wanita seanggun Zitao sebelumnya.

Tanpa sadar bibirnya membentuk senyum saat mengusap-usap kulit pipi halus itu.

Senyum tulus hanya untuk sang _Dewi_.

Senyum Kris memudar kala mata indah itu perlahan terbuka. Zitao melebarkan matanya saat mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya.

"K-kris ge?" Zitao berbisik pelan, ia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk mengeluarkan suara. Tenggorokannya mendadak kering. Namun masih bisa didengar oleh Kris.

"Ya, _Dewi_ -ku." Kris masih mengusap pipi Zitao. Kemudian ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan menindih tubuh sintal Zitao sepenuhnya.

Mata Zitao bergerak liar saat menatap wajah Kris yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Zitao meronta saat Kris menggenggam kedua lengannya.

"Aku ingin kau jadi milik-ku Zitao."

"Apa?" Zitao tersentak kaget saat mendengar pernyataan Kris. Pipi-nya merona, ia mendadak panas. Ia merasa ada gejala aneh pada tubuhnya.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin menolakku? Tapi kurasa kau menginginkan-ku sayang~" Kris berkata dengan suara rendah dan begitu serak. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada tengkuk Zitao dan menghirup aroma tubuh _Dewi_ -nya. Gadis itu mendongak dan melenguh indah.

Suara itu seperti sihir yang bisa menaikkan _libido_ seorang Kris Wu.

Suara indah itu masih terdengar saat Kris memberikan tanda pada kulit putih gadis itu. Ia bahkan tidak menolak sama sekali.

Kris mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Zitao. Kris merasa dunia miliknya. Miliknya dan gadis-nya.

Gadis itu membalas menatapnya, nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan wajah Zitao merah padam dengan peluh yang membuatnya semakin mempesona. Bahkan ia tidak menolak perlakuan Kris.

Kris tau gadis itu dalam pengaruh obat laknat yang sengaja ia campurkan dengan sampanye milik Zitao sebelumnya.

Tangan kanan Kris bergerak membelai wajah Zitao. Kemudian ia melepaskan _matha patti_ yang masih lekat dikepala Zitao.

Lagi-lagi gadis itu tidak menolaknya. Ia malah terpana melihat wajah Kris sedekat ini. Tanpa sadar tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menyentuh rahang Kris. Ia menelusuri wajah tampan yang terpahat sempurna itu.

Zitao seakan lupa pada dirinya. Entah apa yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini. Ia juga bingung.

"Kau milik-ku Zitao. Hanya milik-ku."

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Zitao, ia meraup sambil sesekali menggigit bibir bawah menggoda itu. Sedangkan Zitao bergerak gelisah, gaun itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Kris membuat tubuh Zitao bangun lalu membawa gadis itu berdiri. Ia memeluk tubuh sintal Zitao mesra sambil sesekali mengelus halus rambut indah itu sebelum ia menyampingkan pada bahu kiri Zitao. Tangannya beralih pada _zipper_ gaun Zitao. Dengan perlahan ia menurunkannya yang membuat gaun indah itu jatuh kelantai.

Kris masih memeluk Zitao, namun gadis itu hanya diam. Ia mengelus kulit punggung polos Zitao. Gadis itu tidak memakai _bra_ mengingat gaun tanpa tali itu tidak harus menggunakan _bra_. Sedangkan Zitao mulai bergerak gelisah dalam kukungan pemuda itu. Kris mulai gencar meraba-raba tubuh bagian belakang Zitao sampai ia melepaskannya saat gadis itu mendorongnya.

Pemuda itu menyeringai melihat tubuh setengah telanjang Zitao. Celana dalam hitam itu satu-satunya pelindung tubuh Zitao. Bahkan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bongkahan dada Zitao yang sangat pas dalam genggamannya.

Laki-laki mana yang tidak bernafsu melihat makhluk menggoda seperti Zitao di depan mereka?

Bahkan celana Kris semakin menyempit saja.

Kris melepaskan jas yang ia pakai lalu melempar asal, ia melonggarkan dasi dan membuka kancing kemejanya paling atas sebelum ia kembali menyerang Zitao.

Kali ini ciuman yang Kris berikan sedikit kasar. Gadis itu mengerang indah saat ciuman Kris turun pada lehernya. Ia meremas rambut _dirty blond_ milik Kris untuk melampiaskan apa yang ia rasakan. Lututnya serasa seperti _jelly_ , ia tidak sanggup menopang tubuhnya.

Sesaat ia merasa melayang saat Kris mengangkat tubuhnya dan menidurkannya kembali. Kris kembali menindihnya.

" _Dewi_ -ku. Kau begitu indah." Tangannya membelai pipi Zitao saat gadis itu memejamkan matanya.

Nafas mereka terdengar saling menyaut satu sama lain saat keduanya sama-sama terdiam.

Kris kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Zitao. Ciuman itu kembali terjadi. Pemuda itu mengarahkan kedua lengan Zitao untuk mengalung pada lehernya. Kemudian ia menggunakan lengan kanannya untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak terlalu menghimpit Zitao. Sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memijat lembut payudara kanan Zitao.

Tubuhnya bagaikan tersengat arus listrik saat menyentuh kulit gadisnya yang begitu lembut terawat. Ia bisa gila memikirkannya.

Lagi-lagi suara indah Zitao ia keluarkan untuk Kris, membuat pria itu semakin gencar menjelajahi tubuh Zitao.

Ciuman Kris turun pada leher gadis itu, entah sudah berapa banyak tanda itu terukir indah pada kulit putih Zitao. Namun Kris belum puas, ia terus menambah tanda itu hingga kebahu dan sekitar dada Zitao seolah ingin mengatakan pada dunia bahwa pemilik tanda tersebut adalah dirinya.

Zitao semakin mendongak keatas saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah pada puncak dadanya. Ia juga semakin gencar mendesah dan terus meremas-remas rambut Kris.

Isapan Kris pada puncak dadanya semakin terasa saat ia membusungkan dadanya meminta lebih.

Dan Kris dengan senang hati memberi lebih pada Zitao.

Kris masih setia pada dada Zitao. Bahkan ia berlaku kasar dengan terus meremas, menghisap dan menggigit puncak manis itu yang membuat Zitao kehabisan suara untuk mendesah.

Ciuman Kris terus turun hingga perut rata Zitao. Ia memberi kecupan mesra bertubi-tubi pada perut itu. Lidahnya juga bermain pada lubang pusar Zitao selagi ia menyingkirkan satu-satunya kain yang melekat pada tubuh gadis itu.

Pemuda itu melebarkan kedua paha Zitao. Ia menahan kedua paha Zitao saat gadis itu mencoba untuk merapatkan kembali.

Jantungnya berdetak berkali-kali lebih cepat saat melihat kewanitaan Zitao tepat dihadapannya. Bahkan ia bisa mencium bau khas kewanitaan gadis-nya.

Perlahan Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada paha dalam Zitao.

"Aaaaah…. Cuk.. khup.. ahh.."

Suara itu bahkan terdengar seperti menyuruhnya untuk melakukan lebih. Kris seakan tuli dibuatnya.

Lidah Kris semakin gencar menelusuri setiap inci kewanitaan Zitao. Sesekali lidahnya juga menggoda sesuatu yang menonjol ditengah kewanitaan itu.

Zitao sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia juga tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Sedari tadi ia bergerak gelisah sambil terus meremas bahkan menjambak rambut Kris untuk melampiaskan hasratnya.

Lidah Kris masih bermain diarea pribadi Zitao. Lidah itu menemukan sasarannya. Pintu menuju surga Zitao. Kris menekan-nekan dan memasukkan lidahnya disana. Membuat sang empunya berteriak menahan geli sekaligus nikmat.

"Aaaaaaaaaarrrgghh… aah… aaahhh…"

.

.

.

Sehun masih mencari Zitao. Gadis itu mendadak menghilang entah kemana. Saat dihubungi ponselnya juga tidak aktif.

"Sehun-ah, bagaimana?"

"Ponselnya tidak aktif Kai-ah." Sehun mulai panik. Bagaimana tidak. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.45 malam.

Bagaimana cara ia menjelaskan pada mama dan papa Huang?

Bahkan ia belum menghubungi orang tua Zitao.

Sehun takut orang tua Zitao khawatir.

"Hiks… bagaimana ini?"

"Sssstt… ini bukan salahmu." Kai mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo. Sedari tadi gadis itu terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Saat Kyungsoo kembali dari kamar mandi, ia sudah tidak menemukan Zitao lagi.

Sementara Sehun masih bingung, ia tidak bisa berpikir yang lain selain bagaimana keadaan Zitao saat ini.

Pesta akan segera berakhir. Pengunjung juga sudah ramai yang meninggalkan gedung ini. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun melihat seseorang.

Orang itu pasti bisa membantu. Pikirnya.

"Kai, Kyungsoo. Tunggu sebentar." Kai mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sehun berlari kearah orang tersebut.

"Tunggu!"

Orang tersebut berbalik melihat.

"Kau? Ada apa?" Pria itu heran kenapa Sehun terlihat seperti baru saja selesai lomba lari marathon.

"Zitao. Dia… dia…" Sehun masih menghirup nafas banyak-banyak. Ia begitu kesusahan untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Dikepalanya hanya ada pertanyaan bagaimana keadaan Zitao.

"Kenapa dengan Zitao? JAWAB AKU SEHUN!"

Chanyeol.

Pria itu mencengkram erat bahu Sehun.

Zitao memang bukan siapa-siapa untuknya?

Tapi siapa yang boleh melarang bahwa ia sangat menyayangi gadis itu.

"Aku tau ini salahku. Tapi maukah kau bantu aku?. Aku terlalu takut menghungi keluarga Zitao sekarang. Aku khawatir padanya. Aku..…kumohon."

Chanyeol menatap kosong kearah Sehun. Ia tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Tapi hatinya gelisah mengingat Zitao.

"Aku akan menemukan Zitao." Ia mengambil ponsel pintarnya didalam saku celana dan menghubungi seseorang.

.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan Kris sudah melepaskan semua pakaiannya. Ia dan Zitao sama-sama tidak tertutupi sehelai benang pun.Keduanya juga menetralkan deru nafas masing-masing.

Wajah Zitao semakin memerah. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya semakin memanas dari sebelumnya dan ingin segera menuntaskan sesuatu.

Ia semakin melenguh saat Kris kembali memberi ciuman bertubi-tubi disekitar dadanya.

"Izinkan aku masuk Zitao. Izinkan aku masuk~" Suara Kris semakin berat. Anggota tubuh dibagian selatannya semakin menegang.

Dan Zitao merasakannya.

"Aaahhh…"

Zitao tidak bisa menahan desahannya. Setiap kali kulitnya dan kulit Kris bertemu ia hanya pasrah dan hanya bisa mendesah.

"AAKH.."

Kris mulai memasuki Zitao. Ia bisa merasakan kulit bahunya terasa perih akibat cakaran Zitao.

Ia bisa memakluminya. Toh, apa yang dirasakan Zitao lebih menyakitkan daripada yang ia rasakan.

Kris membungkam bibir Zitao untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit gadis itu. Ia semakin mendorong miliknya, kemudian mendiami sebentar agar gadis-nya tidak tersakiti.

Bunyi suara kecipak mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka, walau tak sekalipun Zitao membalasnya. Ditatapnya mata itu. Ia bisa melihat ada _liquid_ bening yang keluar dari sana.

 _Apa aku menyakiti Dewi-ku?_

"Jangan menangis sayang~. Aku mencintaimu." Ibu jarinya bergerak menghapus _liquid_ itu.

"Sakit. Hiks…" Zitao mulai sesegukan. Keringat juga semakin membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sssstttt… aku akan membuatmu nyaman sayang~" Ia kembali mencumbui Zitao dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Panas.

Kris semakin gila.

Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana hangatnya tubuh Zitao.

Begitupun dengan gadis belia itu.

Entah apa yang ia rasakan sampai-sampai ia tidak menolak setiap sentuhan yang Kris berikan.

Ini membuatnya tak kalah gila.

Tubuhnya terasa melayang, otaknya tidak bisa berpikir dengan jelas untuk sesaat dan bibirnya kelu tidak bisa berkata-kata saat sesuatu yang hangat dibawah sana ia rasakan.

Kelegaan dirasakan oleh keduanya.

"Haaah hah….. hah. Zitao. Kau milikku. Hanya milikku." Kris berbisik dengan kedua nafas mereka tersengal-sengal saling menyahuti.

Dilihatnya Zitao mulai tertidur. Kris membaringkan dirinya disamping gadis itu sebelum ia mengecup lama kening Zitao.

"Selamat malam sweetheart~" ia berkata rendah sembari menyelimuti tubuh telanjang mereka berdua. Kris membawa Zitao kedalam pelukannya.

Tangannya memeluk erat Zitao sambil sesekali mengelus perut rata itu.

Ada sedikit kelegaan yang ia rasakan.

Ia pikir nanti keturunannya akan tumbuh di dalam rahim orang yang ia puja secara diam-diam.

Dan orang itu ada dalam pelukannya.

 _Kau harus tumbuh disana sayang. Papa akan menunggu kehadiranmu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Love is freedom when coercion and control is lost.**_

 _ **-One Day-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….

#scream #gulingguling #gigitkuku #tutupinmata

Yang diatas itu apa ya? xD

Ohya, untuk karakter dan status pemainnya belum semua kebuka walaupun udah sebagian tapi enggak begitu detail. Tapi bakal aku buka satu-satu nantinya.

Dan Kris disini juga engga ngalamin penyakit kejiwaan kok. Dia terlalu terobsesi aja sama Tao dan gak mau susah-susah gerak dan buang banyak waktu. Jadi dia gak mikir gimana cara deketin Tao secara pelan-pelan dan butuh proses. Jadi dengan gampangnya dia mau yang mudah-mudah aja. Terlalu mainstream emang. Tapi nanti dia bakal tunjukin sayang dan tulusnya ke Tao kok.

Dia punya cara sendiri.

Kris mah gitu orangnya. #ditabok

Jadi jangan salah paham ya.

Oh ya kritik dan saran dibutuhkan lhooo. Soalnya aku gak begitu jago dalam menulis.

See you on the next chap and Ramadhan kareem ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

 **Summary :** Percayalah. Suatu hari nanti, aku yakin Tuhan akan mempertemukan aku dan kamu yang akan menjadi kita. Kita berdua akan terus bersama selamanya apapun yang akan terjadi. _Just us, both of us. One day ~_

.

.

.

 **ONE DAY**

 **Pair :** KrisTao – HunTao – ChanTao | **Main Cast :** \- Huang Zitao - Wu Yifan – Oh Sehun – Park Chanyeol – And Others

 **Warning :** Genderswitch – Official Couple – Typo's – Gaje – Membosankan

 **Length :** Chapters

Para cast milik Tuhan, orang tua masing-masing, agensi masing-masing dan cerita ini murni milik saya.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah menghubungi orang tua Zitao. Kalian pulanglah."

Ketiga orang disana menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Memangnya dia tidak bisa lihat bagaimana bentuk kepanikan mereka. Bahkan belum ada kabar dimana Zitao.

"Bagaimana bisa aku pulang begitu saja. Sedangkan kita tidak tau dimana Zitao sekarang!" Sehun sedikit membentak. Dia pergi dengan Zitao. Bagaimana bisa dia kembali tanpa Zitao. Dan apa katanya? Laki-laki itu sudah menghubungi orang tua Zitao?

"Orang-orang suruhanku sedang mencari Zitao sekarang. Dan aku juga sedang memikirkan cara apa lagi yang harus aku gunakan. Tidak bisakah kau bekerja sama?" Chanyeol juga tidak kalah dengan Sehun. Mereka sama-sama keras kepala dan emosi.

"Benar Sehun. Kita tunggu besok saja."

Kai masih setia memeluk Kyungsoo yang masih terisak, berusaha meyakinkan Sehun. Bahwa Zitao baik-baik saja. Meskipun ia juga membuang jauh-jauh pikiran _negative_. Tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan Sehun terpaksa mengiyakan.

Sehun merasa bahwa dia laki-laki yang paling tidak bertanggung jawab. Disaat seperti ini dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Bahkan untuk Zitao-nya. Ia merasa benar-benar tidak berguna.

 _Zitao, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Malam itu Sehun tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. ia baru saja mengabari Paman dan Bibi Wu, juga orang tuanya. Ternyata tidak seperti yang Sehun bayangkan. Tidak ada orang yang menyalahkannya. Tapi ia patut menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang ia hanya bisa menunggu kabar Zitao. Berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa pada gadis itu.

.

.

.

Gadis itu menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Mata indahnya mencoba terbuka menerima pembiasaan cahaya matahari yang mengintip malu-malu melalui celah gorden putih transparan itu. Perlahan-lahan matanya terbuka. Melihat sekeliling isi ruangan yang menurutnya sangat berbeda.

Ini bukan kamarnya.

Pandangannya jatuh pada samping kanannya. Ada sebuket mawar merah yang dirangkai indah. Ia mengernyit. Bingung tentunya. Sejenak mengumpulkan nyawa yang belum sepenuhnya balik kedalam tubuhnya.

Zitao.

Betapa pusing saat gadis itu bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia meraih bunga tersebut dan melihat ada seperti kartu ucapan yang terselip dalam rangkaian bunga itu.

 _Selamat pagi sayang~_

 _Maaf aku harus pergi, tapi aku akan kembali. Kau sangat lelap tertidur hingga aku tidak tega membangunkanmu untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Tunggu aku kembali. Aku mencintaimu._

Hanya itu yang tertulis disana. Bahkan tidak ada nama orang yang mengirim bunga itu disana. Ah, bahkan kepalanya semakin berat saat mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya kedinginan. Saat mencoba memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, betapa terkejutnya ia menyadari bahwa tubuh atasnya polos. Tidak. Tubuh bawahnya juga polos. Dan matanya melotot melihat bercak darah dipaha dalamnya, bahkan mengotori seprai putih itu. Bau hanyir menyeruak kedalam indra penciumannya.

Zitao ingat semuanya.

Kris Wu.

Ia ingat. Saat pemuda itu mengajaknya berkenalan. Mengajaknya minum bersama. Dan berakhir di sini?

Benarkah?

Orang itu yang melakukan ini padanya?

Zitao ternganga tak percaya, air mata mengalir begitu saja tanpa terasa. Orang itu mengambil semuanya. Termasuk masa depannya. Runtuh sudah pertahanan Zitao. Tangisannya pecah. Ia memeluk tubuhnya yang bahkan ia sendiri jijik.

 _BRAK!_

Zitao terlonjak mendengar bunyi pintu didobrak. Ia melihat beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam masuk kedalam kamar itu. Semuanya laki-laki. Zitao begitu malu, dengan keadaan berantakan tak berbusana ia mencoba menarik selimut rapat-rapat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Namun kembali mengangkat kepala saat mendengar suara yang begitu ia kenal.

"Kalian tunggu diluar!"

Suara itu.

"Chanyeol oppa." Suara itu seperti bisikan, namun sampai di pendengaran pemuda itu.

"Zitao!" Chanyeol berjalan perlahan mendekat kepada gadis itu. Ia tak percaya apa yang ia lihat. Gadis itu begitu berantakan. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan isakan. Ingin sekali Chanyeol membawa tubuh rapuh Zitao kedalam pelukannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol mencoba menahan amarahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak berpikir Zitao melakukan ini sebagai perayaan kelulusan. Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Zitao bukan gadis seperti itu.

 _Buang pikiran kotormu Chanyeol!_

"Hiks… aku… aku-"

"Yatuhan! Astaga, anakku."

Belum selesai Zitao menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Ia dikejutkan lagi oleh kedatangan kedua orang tuanya dan orang-orang suruhan ayahnya.

"Mama…"

"Sayang. Apa yang terjadi?" Mama Huang memeluk erat Zitao. Ia tidak bodoh. Ia tau apa yang terjadi pada anaknya. Meski tidak tau siapa pelakunya.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" Papa Huang murka. Anak gadisnya dibesarkan dalam didikannya. Didalam keluarga yang begitu menjaga tata krama. Jadi tidak mungkin ini terjadi dengan disengaja.

"Sudahlah yeobo. Kasihan Zitao. Biarkan dia tenang dulu. Aku tidak mau anakku _stress_."

Hening.

Semua orang larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Disisi lain Chanyeol menatap miris Zitao dalam pelukan sang ibu. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Apa ini salahnya? Chanyeol kembali tersadar dari lamunan. Matanya menajam.

Apa ini insiden pemerkosaan? Apa orang itu mengambil masa depan Zitao?

 _Oh tuhan! Ini semua salahku._

.

.

.

"Tiket anda sudah sudah kami _issued_ Tuan."

"Kapan aku akan berangkat?"

"Sore ini jam 5.20 namun datang ke Bandara satu jam lebih awal untuk proses _ceck in_."

"Baiklah."

Wanita berbaju seragam itu keluar dari ruangan tersebut setelah pesan yang ia sampaikan selesai.

Sekarang. Didalam ruangan kerja berfasilitas mewah itu hanya tinggal seorang pemuda. Pemuda tampan nan sombong. Gagah nan berkuasa. Tiba-tiba kejadian tadi malam terlintas dalam ingatannya. Bagaimana gadis itu mendesah dan menerima perlakuannya. Dan oh… dia yang pertama untuk gadis itu. Sangat indah.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Tipis namun sangat berarti.

Ia semakin melambung ke langit ketujuh saat mengetahui bahwa ia adalah laki-laki pertama untuk gadis itu.

Sungguh diluar dugaan.

Huang Zitao.

Cukup. Hanya nama itu. Nama yang akan bersamanya seumur hidup.

Akan diingat nama itu selamanya.

 _Tunggu aku sayang~_

Kris Wu.

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya hingga tega merebut Mahkota seorang gadis. Mahkota yang dijaga dan dirawat oleh gadis polos seperti Zitao jadi milik seorang Kris Wu. Namun Kris berjanji untuk mempertanggung jawabkannya.

 _Dengan senang hati._

Namun sekarang yang harus diselesaikan ialah _meeting_ bersama rekan bisnisnya di Paris. Setelah itu ia berjanji akan kembali untuk meminang gadis-nya. Ya. Gadisnya. Tidak ada yang boleh memiliki Zitao kecuali dirinya. Termasuk orang tuanya sekalipun.

 _I promise I'll come back for you. I promise I'll never leave you._

.

.

.

"Tenang sayang~ mama mengerti. Kita akan menemukan pelakunya dan menghukum orang tak bermoral itu." Mama Huang mencoba menenangkan putri semata wayangnya.

 _Tidak, Mama bahkan mengenal orang itu._

Tapi Zitao hanya bisa menangis dan menangis. Ia tidak bisa berucap apapun. Ia masih belum bisa menerima keadaan.

"Zitao, siapa yang melakukan ini padamu? Kau mengingat wajahnya kan?"

Meski berpuluh kali sang ayah menanyakan hal yang sama padanya, ia tidak bisa menjawab. Lidahnya kelu. Hanya bisa menangis hingga kepalanya terasa berat dan dadanya begitu sesak.

"Sudahlah yeobo. Biarkan Zitao tenang dulu."

Papa Huang mengusap kasar wajahnya. Ia berjanji akan mencari pelaku pemerkosaan anaknya hingga ke ujung dunia sekalipun.

"Baiklah. Awasi Zitao." Papa Huang mengecup puncak kepala Zitao sebelum pergi.

Hening.

Hanya suara isakan Zitao terdengar sesekali.

"Ma."

"Iya sayang~ ada apa? Huh?"

"Tolong rahasiakan ini dari Sehun. Aku tidak mau sampai Sehun tau semua ini."

Sehun. Zitao merasa bersalah pada pemuda itu. Sama sekali ia tidak berpikir akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Iya sayang. Tapi dengan satu syarat!"

Mama Huang melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Zitao penuh arti. Diusapnya air mata putri semata wayangnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau harus makan Zi. Mama tidak mau kau sakit."

Bersyukur kali ini Zitao tidak menolak. Meski tak bernafsu sama sekali, namun suapan demi suapan diterima. Hingga menolak saat suapan keenam. Namun Mama Huang tidak memaksa lagi. Setelah memberi Zitao obat, dengan sabar Mama Huang tetap menjaga dan menemani Zitao. Wanita paruh baya itu tampak trauma.

Anak gadis-nya itu tampak lemah dan rapuh. Melihat anak semata wayangnya diperlakukan seperti gadis murahan, membuatnya geram dan hancur. Ibu mana yang tega melihat darah dagingnya hancur.

.

.

.

Sehun turun dari mobil yang dikendarainya. Sekarang ia berada tepat didepan rumah kekasih-nya. Gadis yang menerimanya apa adanya. Gadis yang berhasil membuat hatinya berlabuh. Ia amat sangat cemas dengan keadaan gadis-nya sehingga berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

Menarik nafas gugup dan mengetuk pintu bercat putih tersebut. Tidak lama kemudian seseorang membukakan pintu. Yang ia tau itu salah satu maid di rumah Zitao.

"Ah, Tuan Oh. Selamat datang." Maid yang biasa dipangggil bibi Lee oleh Zitao menyambutnya dengan ramah. Seperti biasanya.

"Bibi Lee, boleh saya bertemu Zitao? Dimana dia?"

"Sehun?"

Belum lama bibi Lee akan menjawab, suara seseorang dari dalam mengejutkan keduanya dan kompak menoleh.

"Sehun, Zitao ada dikamarnya." Mama Huang menatap Sehun sayang. Pemuda yang selama ini menjaga putri semata wayangnya. Kekasih putrinya.

Sehun mengangguk kepada bibi Lee dan menghampiri Mama Zitao. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Zitao, dia… dia semalam sempat diculik. Tapi kau tenang saja, aboe-nim sudah menyelesaikan masalah ini." Meski gugup harus menyembunyikan kenyataan dari Sehun. Mama Huang tetap tenang. Ia juga tidak mau Sehun kecewa dan berujung menyalahkan diri sendiri. Lagi.

"A-apa?" Pemuda bersurai madu ini tak bisa mencerna perkataan ibu dari kekasihnya itu. Bagaimana bisa? Terjadi penculikan saat pesta berlangsung? Meski pernah ia melihat berita seperti itu ditelevisi.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja Sehun-ah. Tapi sepertinya Zitao sedikit _shock._ Dia mengalami trauma."

"Umma-nim. Maafkan aku." Meski suara Sehun seperti berbisik. Mama Huang masih mendengar bahwa Sehun sangat menyesal.

"Tidak Sehun-ah. Kau pemuda yang baik. Ini bukan salahmu dan jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi. Sekarang temuilah Zitao dikamarnya."

Sehun membungkuk hormat dan menemui gadis-nya. Ia beruntung selama ini dikelilingi wanita bijak dan baik hati didekatnya. Ibunya, ibu dari kekasihnya dan juga kekasihnya. Zitao. Jika teman-teman Sehun selalu mengatakan wanita itu sangat cerewet, maka berbeda dengannya yang dikelilingi dengan wanita penyabar dan baik hati. Ia bersyukur atas hal itu.

Sehun berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamar bercat putih. Ia mengetuk pelan pintu tersebut sebelum sebuah suara lirih dari dalam terdengar.

"Siapa?"

"Zi, ini aku, Sehun. Bolehkah aku masuk?"

Berbeda dengan dengaan Sehun. Didalam kamar bernuansa putih ungu itu Zitao justru kaget mendengar suara Sehun. Ia belum siap menemui Sehun. Bukan belum siap, ia bahkan tak pantas lagi bersama Sehun. Ia saja jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Dirinya sudah kotor dan tak pantas bersanding dengan pemuda baik seperti Sehun. Tanpa Zitao sadari, air matanya keluar dengan sendirinya. Memikirkan kenyataan bahwa ia bukanlah seorang 'gadis' lagi.

"Zi?" karna Zitao tak kunjung menjawab, Sehun malah semakin memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada Zitao.

"Pulanglah Sehun. Aku ingin sendiri."

Sehun bisa mendengar suara Zitao yang bergetar, "Tapi-"

"Pulanglah!"

Sehun terlonjak kaget. Sejak kapan Zitao jadi pemarah dan membentaknya? Selama ini jika Zitao marah ia akan merajuk atau mendiami Sehun, tidak sampai membentak nya. Mungkin benar, Ziatao sedang trauma dan butuh waktu sendiri.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Jaga dirimu baik-baik untukku. Aku mencintaimu Zi."

Taukah Sehun, jika didalam sana Zitao semakin erat memeluk lututnya? Bahkan menggigit bibir sampai mengeluarkan darah, agar Sehun tak dapat mendengar isak tangisnya.

"Aku pulang."

Setelah itu Zitao tidak mendengar lagi suara Sehun. Apakah ia benar-benar pergi? Zitao semakin merasa bersalah. Entahlah. Ia tak mengerti lagi pada dirinya. Hatinya seakan mati rasa. Ia benar-benar hancur.

Kris Wu.

Tiba-tiba ia mengingat nama itu. Ia benci. Benci pada orang bernama Kris Wu. Berani-beraninya orang itu.

 _Maafkan aku Sehun, aku mencintaimu._

.

.

.

"Sehun, kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Sepertinya Zitao tidak ingin bertemu denganku umma-nim. Dia menyuruhku pulang." Sehun mengujar lirih tak semangat.

"Maafkan Zitao Sehun-ah. Dia butuh waktu sendiri. Nanti dia pasti ingin bertemu denganmu lagi."

Sehun mengangguk lemah. Zitao pasti marah karena-nya. Ah, Sehun kembali dihanatui rasa bersalah. Ia seperti tikus lemah. Tidak tau pada apa yang sebernarnya. Hatinya sedikit tidak yakin pada apa yang dikatakan oleh Mama Huang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Destiny is something we've invented because we can't stand the fact that everything that happens is accidental.**_

 _ **-One Day-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Hello there? Kita jumpa lagi. Special to **[** **bukan princess syahrini,** **Yonsy Fajar S** **,** **LVenge** **,** **Aiko Vallery** **,** **LSP** **]** semoga kalian baca dan suka sama chap ini.

Last, review for fast update and stop be siders.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

 **Summary :** Percayalah. Suatu hari nanti, aku yakin Tuhan akan mempertemukan aku dan kamu yang akan menjadi kita. Kita berdua akan terus bersama selamanya apapun yang akan terjadi. _Just us, both of us. One day ~_

.

.

.

 **ONE DAY**

 **Pair :** KrisTao – HunTao – ChanTao | **Main Cast :** \- Huang Zitao - Wu Yifan – Oh Sehun – Park Chanyeol – And Others

 **Warning :** Genderswitch – Official Couple – Typo's – Gaje – Membosankan

 **Length :** Chapters

Para cast milik Tuhan, orang tua masing-masing, agensi masing-masing dan cerita ini murni milik saya.

.

.

.

" _ **Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was choice, but falling in love with you was completely out of my control."**_

Hingar bingar kota Vancouver tidak menghalangi seorang pemuda tampan melakukan aktifitasnya sebagai CEO. Meski ia sendiri muak harus jauh-jauh kesini hanya demi mengurus lagi-lagi yang berurusan dengan pekerjaan. Satu yang membuatnya bertahan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Huang Zitao.

Cukup nama itu yang mampu membuatnya bertahan pada titik jenuh yang namanya bekerja. Jujur ia sendiri bukan _workaholic_. Ia juga manusia yang butuh kata istirahat. Ini sudah satu minggu sejak kejadian itu. Apa kabarnya gadis yang membuat dunianya jungkir balik itu disana?

Senyum tipis tersungging pada bibir kecil namun penuh miliknya. Ia tak sabar ingin kembali. Menemui pemilik hatinya.

"Kris?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kris kembali pada dunia nyata. Sosok didepannya yang menjengkelkan itu sukses merusak lamunan indahnya.

"Kau dengar 'kan apa kata-ku?"

"Ayolah Chen, aku tidak tuli."

"Kau nampak tuli. Ada apa? Terjadi sesuatu?" nampaknya Chen sama sekali tak mengindahkan suasana hati Kris.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat menemuinya. Setelah ini aku akan kembali dan menemuinya." Ucap Kris lirih dan menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya. Sedangkan Chen hanya pasrah melihat bagaimana anehnya sikap Kris akhir-akhir ini.

 _ **Hari itu akan datang saat kamu menjadi milikku. Tapi aku hanya menunggunya saat itu tiba. Jika memang aku harus menunggu selamanya, itupun akan aku lakukan. Karena aku tak bisa menghabiskan sisa hidupku tanpamu.**_

.

.

.

 _HUEEK!_

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Zitao memuntahkan isi perutnya. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Zitao merasakan bagaimana yang namanya muntah. Rasanya benar-benar tidak enak. Mengerikan. Pikirnya.

Zitao melihat bayangan dirinya dicermin. Bahkan penampilannya lebih mengerikan. Mata pandanya semakin terlihat jelas. Penampilan yang tak jauh seperti orang gila dengan rambut seperti singa. Bahkan setelah sebulan yang lalu kejadian itu berlalu, tetap saja memberikan bekas luka batin yang mendalam untuknya.

Brengsek sekali pria itu.

Dan pada akhirnya pun keluarganya tau bahwa anak sahabat mereka yang bernama Kris Wu pelakunya. Sungguh memalukan sekaligus kecewa, betapa besar keluarga Huang menghormati keluarga Wu tersebut.

Bahkan hubungannya dengan Sehun sudak tak terpikirkan lagi olehnya. Ia merasa tak pantas lagi bersama Sehun. Ia malu. Ia merasa dirinya sama kotornya dengan jalang di luar sana. Sama sekali Zitao ingin lenyap dari hidup Sehun. Sehun-nya begitu baik dan tulus, hingga Zitao begitu minder untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu.

Suara ketukan pintu kamarnya membawa Zitao kealam sadarnya. Ia melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas. Ia kembali melirik kerah pintu yang terbuka menampakkan sang ibu yang membawa nampan makanan untuknya. Selama ini Zitao tidak membiarkan orang lain memasuki kamarnya selain mama dan papanya. Bahkan para maid sekalipun.

"Hai sayang. Bagaimana keadaanmu hmm?"

Zitao terlalu malas membalas pertanyaan sang ibu. Demi apapun Zitao hampir tidak pernah mengeluarkan suaranya akhir-akhir ini.

"Baiklah. Mama tinggalkan dulu. Tapi kamu harus menghabiskan makanan ini mengerti?"

Zitao mengangguk setuju. Akhir-akhir ini ia cepat sekali merasa lapar. Jika orang stress lainnya mungkin akan mogok makan, awalnya Zitao juga seperti itu. Tapi semenjak dua minggu terakhir ia menjadi sangat rakus.

Astaga. Pasti berat badannya bertambah.

Ketika pintu kamarnya tertutup kembali, Zitao benar-banar melahap makanan itu semua. Demi apapun ia sangat lapar.

.

.

.

Pemuda tampan itu baru saja keluar dari salah satu tempat makan. Ia juga memesan beberapa makanan termasuk pizza untuk seseorang. Makanan kesukaan orang tersebut. Orang yang berhasil mengalihkan duanianya.

Pemuda itu segera memasuki mobil mewahnya, ingin segera menemui orang itu.

Meskipun hatinya melayangkan protes mengapa orang yang ia puja harus mengalami hal yang mengerikan dalam hidupnya. Tapi ia tidak pernah menyesal telah mencintai gadis tersebut.

"Maafkan aku Zitao."

Pemuda itu keluar dari mobilnya. Sejenak ia memandang bangunan didepannya. Hampir sebulan berlalu ia sering mengunjungi rumah ini. Rumah gadis pujaannya. Tapi tetap saja gadis itu menolak untuk menemuinya.

Ia menekan bel, yang tak lama pintu dibuka oleh salah satu maid di rumah tersebut.

"Ah, Tuan Chanyeol. Silahkan masuk Tuan." Ucap maid itu sopan.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu hanya membalas anggukan dan masuk. Astaga. Hatinya berdebar. Ia terlalu rindu pada gadis itu. Apa kabarnya dia?

"Chanyeol-ah. Kemarilah." Sapa sang empunya rumah pada pemuda tersebut.

"Selamat siang Nyonya. Bagaimana keadaan Zitao?"

"Anak itu semakin menjadi-jadi Chanyeol-ah. Aku khawatir."

Sejenak Chanyeol memperhatikan Nyonya Huang yang terlihat murung. Ia pernah menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana histerisnya Zitao saat melihatnya. Zitao menolak bertemu orang lain terutama laki-laki kecuali ayahnya. Chanyeol mengerti bagaimana perasaan seorang ibu melihat anak satu-satunya seperti itu.

"Bisakah aku menemuinya?"

"Tentu. Mungkin saja Zitao mau menemuimu."

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat dan berjalan ke kamar Zitao. Setidaknya ia harus mencoba lagi untuk meluluhkan hati Zitao.

Dipandanginya pintu kamar Zitao, sedikit ragu untuk mengetuk pintu itu. Bagaimana jika yang terdengar suara lemparan barang didalamnya.

"Zi." Chanyeol mencoba memanggil dan mengetuk pintu ber-cat putih itu.

"Ini oppa Zi. Bukalah pintunya."

Masih belum ada sahutan dari Zitao. Chanyeol mencoba membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci oleh Zitao. Pemuda tampan itu melihat sekeliling kamar bernuansa warna pink dan putih itu, namun tidak menemukan orang yang ia cari.

Mungkin Zitao sedang di kamar mandi. Pikirnya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur Zitao, namun pandangannya tertuju pada gorden putih polos yang melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Chanyeol meletakkan makanan yang ia bawa diatas meja disamping tempat tidur dan melangkah mendekati gorden pintu balkon yang ternyata terbuka. Berniat untuk menutup pintu kaca tersebut.

Bibir tebalnya menyunggingkan senyuman hangat kala melihat gadis yang ia rindukan duduk melamun diatas ayunan gantung. Tubuhnya semakin kurus saja, membuat hati Chanyeol teriris melihatnya. Posisi Zitao membelakangi Chanyeol membuat gadis manis itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melangkah ragu kearah Zitao. Ia takut gadis itu ngamuk kembali seperti hari terakhir ia kunjungi. Langkahnya semakin mendekat hingga ia berdiri tepat disamping gadis itu. Walaupun Zitao masih belum menyadari kehadirannya.

Namun Chanyeol mencoba memanggil walaupun suaranya seperti bisikan karena tenggorokannya seperti tercekat sesuatu. "Zitao."

Gadis itu sedikit tersentak dan menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati tubuh Chanyeol yang menegang. "Oppa.."

Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya dan melihat liar kearah Chanyeol. Mungkin Chanyeol memikir Zitao akan menyerangnya. Dan sadar atau tidak ia telah membawa tubuh Zitao ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Tidak. Tidak. Kumohon jangan marah. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu." Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sungguh, niatnya hanya ingin menenangkan Zitao.

"Oppa.. aku sudah baik-baik saja." Zitao merasa sesak akan pelukan Chanyeol, ia begitu risih dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan laki-laki tersebut.

"Begitukah? Ah- maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Aku mengerti." Potong Zitao, gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya kemana pun asalkan tidak melihat Chanyeol, ia malu pada siapapun. Sedangkan laki-laki itu tersenyum maklum, ia lega karena Zitao baik-baik saja.

"Aku membawakan pizza, kau mau mencobanya?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan. Zitao mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Chanyeol. Mendengar nama pizza membuatnya lapar kembali.

"Benarkah? Dimana?" jawabnya antusias yang membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, ia pikir Zitao yang dulu telah kembali. Pria itu menggenggam tangan Zitao dan membawanya masuk kembali kedalam kamar. Kemudian menyerahkan sekotak pizza lezat kepada Zitao. Lihat! Matanya benar-benar berbinar, sungguh Zitao ingin melahap semuanya. Tapi ia kembali menghentikan senyumnya kala melihat Chanyeol tersenyum kearahnya.

"Wae?"

"Bisakah oppa keluar saja? Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama bersama orang lain. Aku ingin sendiri." Ujarnya lirih sambil menunduk dalam. Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengusir Chanyeol yang berbaik hati mengunjunginya. Hanya saja ia lebih nyaman sendirian.

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Chanyeol seraya mengelus lembut rambut gadis itu, "Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi lain kali." Sambungnya yang membuat Zitao mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat laki-laki didepannya. Betapa ia beruntung dikelilingi dengan orang-orang yang begitu menyayanginya dengan tulus.

"Terima kasih oppa.."

"Hemm, aku pulang dan kau tidak boleh bersedih lagi. Mengerti?"

Zitao membalas ucapan Chanyeol dengan anggukan, setelah itu ia Chanyeol keluar dari kamar Zitao meski kecewa, namun apa bisa buat, ia tidak ingin gadis itu merasa terganggu. Apapun sekarang akan dia lakukan demi kesembuhan mental Zitao.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu terus memandang ponselnya, kekasihnya masih belum membalas pasan darinya. Entah untuk keberapa kali air matanya berlinang kala memikirkan gadis tersebut.

"Kumohon maafkan aku." Lirihnya.

Apa ia salah jika menangis seperti ini? Ia seorang laki-laki. Tapi apa laki-laki tidak boleh menangis? Tapi ia juga punya hati, dan hatinya begitu sakit saat ia tidak bisa melindungi gadis yang begitu ia cintai.

"Aku begitu mencintaimu." Lirihnya lagi.

Sehun.

Pemuda itu adalah Sehun.

Rasa takut kehilangan kekasihnya membuat Sehun begitu mati rasa saat ini. Penyesalan atas kejadian malam itu selalu menghantuinya, Sehun benar-benar berpikir bahwa Zitao akan membuangnya. Ia tidak sanggup jika itu harus terjadi.

Sehun menyambar kunci mobilnya. Ia tidak bisa menahan lagi sampai rasanya sesak. Ia bertekat akan kerumah Zitao dan menemui kekasihnya. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk meyakinkan hati Zitao, agar gadis itu kembali seperti dahulu. Jujur ia mengaku egois. Tapi bisakah jika ia ingin memutar waktu kembali?

 _ **Tidak ada yang sempurna walau maksud hati berjuang memberikan yang terbaik. Semua terjadi begitu saja tanpa ada yang mengerti, dan berharap semuanya akan kembali seperti sediakala untuk menghapus semua kata penyesalan yang ada.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **When love feels like magic, you call it destiny. When destiny has a sense of humor, you call it serendipity.**

 _ **-One Day-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Sorry for late update. Benar-banar gak nyangka udah setahun lamanya, but I'm still love Zitao. Aku juga kepikiran terus sama ff sendiri, pengen nulis tapi gak punya banyak waktu, dan disaat ada waktu malah gak ada ide.**

 **By the way, ini membosankan gak sih? Dan apa pendapat kalian guys? Please dijawab dengan jujur ya.**

 **Karna aku merasa bukan penulis yang baik dan benar, so please kasih tau aku ya ^^**

 **Dan terima kasih banyak sudah membaca.**


End file.
